Sing To Me
by megalooch1
Summary: A collection of single chapter stories inspired by songs. When a song plays and a scene is described, it would be a sin not to tell the story.
1. Better Luck

**After catching myself fitting songs to Rizzoli & Isles several times, I decided to finally take a leap and type them out. This is going to be a series of songfics, all completely unrelated to each other. If there's a story that develops and needs a sequel I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Otherwise, each chapter is it's own story. I plan on this going for as long as songs keep jumping at me. I'd also like to send out an invitation for suggestions. I'd love to hear the songs you think fit these women and write out what I see. Not only because I love thinking up stories to songs, but I'll never say no to broadening my musical horizons. So just shoot me a suggestion through a review or PM. Speaking of reviews, they are quite lovely, aren't they?**

**A/N: These characters belong to their rightful owners and developers. NOT ME. **

**[Song lyrics are in brackets.]**

**Chapter One: Better Luck**

Song: "Better Luck" by Scissor Sisters.

Detective Jane Rizzoli thrived during an investigation. Her brain was naturally wired to decode people, see past the mask they wore on a daily basis, and use the evidence presented to place the final pieces of the puzzle. The Boston Police Department was thriving because of their only female detective. She was the best of the best and everyone knew it, no matter how tough the case. Recently however, the detective found herself in trouble when she didn't have a case at all.

Without evidence to examine or an interrogation to prepare for her detective skills didn't turn off, they just focused elsewhere. Her dark brown eyes scanned the woman in front of her, the flawless face that was lit with excitement. Caramel blonde hair fell perfectly on bare shoulders, just meeting the top of some expensive designer dress. Maura Isles spoke animatedly about a 17th century French art exhibit her mother had worked closely on, but Jane barely heard a word.

It was always like this. Comfortable conversation flowed easily over dinner. Maura would make it a point to take Jane out to fancy restaurants and Jane made it a point to take Maura out to ball games. It was the perfect give-take. But tonight, as the candles dim light flickered across Maura's face, highlighting the flecks of gold in her warm eyes, Jane found herself listening beyond Maura's words and trying so desperately to hear her heart.

"Jane?" Big eyes looked over the detective with concern. Brown eyes finally snapping back to reality and meeting hazel ones. A small smirk appeared on full lips as the blonde started to talk again. "You weren't listening, were you?"

Jane ran her hands through her unruly raven curls trying to recall the snippets of the conversation she did manage to hear. "Of course I was listening!" She gave Maura an exaggerated look of mock hurt followed by a scoff. "The art was broke." She brought her hands off the table, palms to the ceiling, stating the words so confidently that she almost impressed herself. "So how did they fix it?" _That's right Rizzoli, good save._

"Baroque, Jane."

"That's what I said. I'm assuming that since it was so old they couldn't fix it?" Jane took another bite of her too small for the price entree.

"Ba-roque. That's what 17th century French art is often referred to." She gave a small shake of her head, distracting Jane with the slight bounce of her loose curls. "Nice try though." Maura tilted her head and gave Jane a look that made her heart skip a beat, a look filled with humor and adoration. _She's so beautiful. Does she look at anyone else like this, or is that look just for me?_

**[I know I'm into you, I don't know what to do. When we talk I feel like I died twice.]**

Throughout the whole meal Jane's focus switched from Maura, her words, the little touches she graced her forearm and hand with, and how the whole evening felt like a date. What shocked Jane was how much she wished that it was a date. Nothing would make her happier than to have Maura Isles, her best friend, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts, as her girlfriend. The detective was unaware of the beaming smile that graced her lips at the thought, but it must have been perfectly timed because Maura's face was mirroring her own.

**[It could be you or it could be through before it even begins, I'm a fish swimming without fins.]**

After the women left the restaurant and made their way back Jane's apartment, the taller woman immediately removed the uncomfortable heels she was wearing. With a grunt the lanky detective fell back into her plush couch. Her black dress rode dangerously high on her tan toned thighs. Maura appeared moments later with a glass of wine in one hand and a beer in the other. Jane looked up at her friend and immediately noticed where her hazel eyes fell. Maura's gaze slowly raked up from Jane's painted toes to her exposed thighs. It wasn't until Jane cleared her throat that the ME's eyes finally met sparkling brown ones. She tried to hide her slight blush but failed miserably.

"Very ladylike." Maura chuckled as she handed Jane her beer and settled down on the couch, snug against the detective's strong frame.

Before Jane managed her comeback, her legs fell further apart. "Was that sarcasm Dr. Isles?" The bottle in her hand was brought to her lips in an exaggerated swig made to mimic the most unpolished manly action she could think of. She didn't finish it with a burp though, Jane wasn't ready to disgust Maura, just make her laugh. Also, she didn't want to hear all the scientific facts about gas.

The belly laugh that came from the doctor was the best noise Jane had ever heard. It made the tough detective smile and feel a lump form in her throat. Being the cause of that kind of happiness, no matter how short-lived, in someone as beautiful as Maura was amazing. She wanted to do it everyday for the rest of her life. _I love you,_ Jane thought as she tried to collect herself. Maura's small, strong hand on her knee got her attention as her friend pushed her leg gently to put her knees together. The look that accompanied the touch, their eye contact was long and lingering, so full of fire. Jane couldn't help but think that maybe there was a chance. _I know you love me too. You made sure I knew that._

_"I really like Tommy, but I love you."_

Jane remembered the simple sentence that made her heart feel as if it were going to explode. She was ready to tell Maura then, tell her just how much love she returned. Jane wouldn't let herself get lost in the sentiment, too afraid of the risk, she took it for what it was and how her best friend most likely meant it. Every night since then, before her eyelids closed completely, that simple sentence echoed in her mind allowing her a peaceful nights rest.

**[You tell me that your mine. Are you just being kind? Lets not stretch our imagination]**

"I'm gonna go get changed." Jane stood abruptly, causing Maura's hand to fall to the cushion with a quiet thud. When the detective found solace in her bedroom she let out a sigh. Things were becoming so complicated. Every moment that was spent with Maura she fell more in love with her. There was no way of helping the way she felt, the way she melted when their eyes connected and when they shared a smile. Jane shook her head, collecting herself and trying to finish the task at hand. Once she was changed into her soft, worn gray sweatpants and plain black tank top she returned to the living room and the object of her secret affections.

The sight that welcomed her was one she wanted to walk into every night. Maura was sitting with her legs tucked neatly beneath herself and her head resting on the back of the couch. Her eyes were closed and her face was painted with such a peaceful calm Jane felt guilty for disturbing her. Once she shuffled back to the couch Maura's eyes opened to greet her and a familiar quiver played low in her belly.

**[When you look in my eyes always get them butterflies. My knees get weak with anticipation.]**

Jane settled between her friend and the arm of the couch, feeling delighted when the ME reclaimed the spot closely against her side. With a deep breath Jane took in the distinct scent of Maura, the woman she couldn't get enough of. No matter how stressed she was, no matter how terrible her day, this scent was like a tranquilizer for her. She instantly calmed. "I love you." Perhaps she was too calm because she didn't realize the words actually left her mouth until it was too late. The small and soft body shifted next to her.

**[And if I might have a slip of the tongue will the fun disappear? Is the binding coming undone?]**

"I love you too, Jane." Maura looked into her eyes with such sincerity Jane found herself fighting back tears.

A moment of panic overwhelmed the detective and she began to fidget uncomfortably, holding her hands together and rubbing the raised scars on her palms._ Play it off and whatever you do don't look into her eyes_. "How could you not?" Nervous laughter shook her shoulders. _Does she have any idea what she does to me? That I'm trying to hide my love so desperately it's killing me? Could her love be the same as mine?_

Maura, being her observant self, picked up on her friends nervousness and decided to play along. "Exactly. You're irresistible." She let the statement hang in the air as she snuggled back into the detective. Her hand finding its way to a muscled thigh and squeezing just once.

**[You keep me waiting within your grasp but I can't tell what you feel and I'm too afraid to ask you.]**

The two women stayed in that position for a long while, neither wanting to lose contact or end the night. The silence was comfortable and soothing. They never needed words, they only needed each other. Jane knew she'd eventually tell Maura how she felt, whether on purpose or accidental she wasn't sure, she just knew it would happen. But not tonight. Tonight she just wanted relish the warmth of Maura's body and allow herself to daydream of the easy life they could live together.

**[Better luck next time. Maybe we could have a go with another kind of love, one that carries on.]**


	2. What You Like

**Love the follows and reviews! Please keep it coming as well as any song suggestions!**

**A/N: Don't own it.**

**Chapter Two: What You Like.**

Song: "What You Like" by Darren Hayes

Two women walked hand in hand down a narrow, plush carpeted hallway. Laughter roared as the taller of the women would rush a little faster and tug along her companion. Giggles echoed loud enough to be heard through the doorways that lined the walls.

They never expected this. One never suspected the other. If you had told Detective Jane Rizzoli that she'd be marrying a doctor, her best friend Dr. Maura Isles, she would have laughed in your face. And just a couple months ago her newly announced wife would have done the same. The delicate, stunning beauty that is Maura isles would have been overcome with a slight blush but would have immediately declined any such suggestion. Oh what a difference two months could make.

Tonight these women walk together for the first time as wife and wife. As they reach the door for their penthouse suite, Jane looks into her wife's eyes, still big and bright with happy memories from the ceremony and now shining with lustful promise as they embark on their wedding night.

Two months ago Jane took a chance on herself. After coming so close to almost losing Maura she had a moment of realization, an epiphany really. This woman, this amazingly beautiful and brilliant woman was her best friend and something more. Something more that took the detective quite a while to put a name to but when she did it almost knocked her off her feet. Maura Isles was her soulmate. There was no other explanation for the feeling of completion she had when she was in the company of the doctor. No explanation for how she melted at every request thrown her way. No reasoning herself out of those hazel eyes being her one true weakness. This was it. Maura Isles was it for Jane Rizzoli. The usually hard-headed and stubborn woman knew the truth behind this revelation and wasted no time on taking the chance on having it all with her one true love. She asked Maura out that night two months ago.

As her dark brown eyes took in the vision of beauty standing in front of her, dressed in a simple white cocktail dress, she shed her tough exterior and let the tears she had been fighting spring to life. This was the happiest moment of her life. Maura brought her delicate hand up to brush the droplets from Jane's sharp jaw all while keeping her eyes locked onto the loving gaze that was aimed at her.

It didn't matter to either women that they were still standing in the hallway, yet to open the door or even move an inch. They were lost in each other. When Jane ran her long fingers through Maura's loose caramel curls she smirked as the head turned slightly into her palm and the angelic face was angled up ever so slightly, presenting full pink lips for the taking. Jane never missed an invitation like this and immediately dropped her head to allow contact. A sigh escaped Jane as she drank in all the sweet splendor that was Maura's mouth.

[_I wanna thank you my friend for making me feel worthwhile. Sweeter than the honey of your lips and kindness in your smile_.]

Thoughts and images of the evening flooded both memories. The feeling of complete joy they felt as they exchanged vows in the small banquet hall the hotel provided. They had only a month to plan the wedding, but both women knew it would be perfect. They were surrounded by family and close friends, a small intimate ceremony was performed and they spent the rest of the night celebrating. Maura smiled against Jane's lips as she thought of their first dance. The lanky detective had been so nervous and thought she'd mess it up, but truth be told she was perfect. Being held so closely, feeling the love spread between the newlyweds and out to all the watchful eyes of those who cared so deeply for them, it was a moment that would forever bring a smile to Maura's face.

[_Hand in hand we float across the room explosions deep inside. And cheek to cheek there's clouds under my feet. There's only you and I._]

As Maura pulled back she saw the same hesitation present in Jane's eyes that was there before they walked on the dance-floor. She took Jane's strong hand in her own and placed it on the doorknob. With her free hand she unlocked the door and together they slowly turned the knob. The door swung open, allowing a peak into their well appointed room. A room that was still and empty at a glance, but it was full of promise and possibilities.

As their eyes met again they shared a silent moment of understanding, and brief moment of reassurance for the hesitant detective, before moving any further. Maura was halted as soon as she noticed Jane was no longer moving forward, but instead was held in place. When she turned to look at her wife with concern, the anticipation that was just a slow burn was now a raging fire when she saw the smirk that was playing on Jane's gorgeous face. Before Maura could register what was happening, Jane had bent down, scooped her up, and was now carrying her over the threshold. She was not released from the strong hold until the door was closed and she was deposited gently onto the king size bed. After Jane had let go she stood at full height and smiled down at the woman who stole her heart years ago, but had now claimed official ownership of it. Even dreams never felt this good.

Maura just looked up at her wife allowing her eyes to scan and linger. Jane was a tall drink and she planned on savoring ever last drop. It had taken several days of begging, over a week of convincing, and a final day of promising that wearing her dress uniform for their wedding was what Maura wanted. As she said her vows she wanted to look at the brave, strong woman she fell in love with, and also wanted to strip off every last piece of the formal attire. It had the desired effect and then some. Maura placed her feet on the floor in front of Jane, legs slightly parted and sat straight up. Her eyes stayed locked on the ones that stared at her nervously as she reached for scarred hands. Holding them firmly in her own she spoke the only words that would be spoken for the rest of the night.

"Don't be nervous, Jane. It's just me. We waited so it would be special, and it will be no matter what because we love each other."

Whether it was the gentle way she said the words or just because she's Maura, every ounce of nervousness Jane carried fell away and was replaced with confidence and want. Her hands were immediately released and found their way into those caramel curls that were soft and enticing but too perfect to touch. All of Maura seemed too perfect to touch. But starting tonight Jane would touch all of her as often as possible.

[_Please tell me what you like does that feel nice? Give me a sign. If you love it I can do it again. We've got the rest of the night to get it right._]

As their lips met there was no hesitation. Each woman knew what they wanted. It was the same thing they had been going crazy for over the past two months. After a few dates Maura knew this was it for her, this was the life she was meant to live. Her rational mind and irrational mind told her to propose so she did. Immediately. And both women agreed to have the wedding as soon as possible simply because they had waited too long for their happiness together. Neither could remember now, but one of the two thought it'd be nice to wait until their wedding night to make love. Over a month of teasing, close calls, and several cold showers later, both women knew if was the right decision.

Maura took her time loosening the knot in Jane's tie and unbuttoning her shirt. She reveled in each new inch of bare skin that came into view. She then stood toe to toe with her wife and pushed the offending items from her shoulders and let them fall heavily to the floor. Wrinkles were of no concern, she certainly wouldn't be wearing that suit anytime soon. Her highly trained, impossibly soft hands couldn't get enough of the tantalizing skin on display before her. She could feel a signature Rizzoli smirk looking back at her as her fingers danced along a toned abdomen. It hit her then that she'd go to sleep with and wake up to that Rizzoli every night and every morning and kiss that smirking mouth for the rest of her life. Maura Isles was left questioning how she got so lucky.

[_Looking back on lonely nights, searching for love again. I never knew my journey began and ended with you my friend_.]

Though Maura was nothing but lovely, Jane grew tired of the slow pace and took control. Her arms snaked around the slim waist in front of her and lips met with a bruising impact as she pulled Maura in close. The rough material of Maura's dress against her bare skin heightened the rest Jane's senses. Her nimble fingers found the impossibly small zipper on the back and she lowered it at a painfully slow speed. Maura began to fidget impatiently but Jane did nothing to move quicker. It was too much fun to play with the doctor, and oh how she was going to play. The dress was simple. Knee length with a high neckline to be respectfully dressed for a wedding. An eyelet embroidery was all that kept the dress from being boring. But on Maura no dress would look boring. Jane was even more interested on what was on under said dress. As the zipper reached the dimples on Maura's lower back, the detectives hands made their way to her shoulders and slid the dress to the floor.

Janes detective intuition never failed her, especially not tonight. She knew Maura would have a surprise up her sleeve and her gut is telling her she just found it. Sparks that were igniting a little lower than her gut were telling her she was right as well. Even as a fellow woman Jane didn't know bridal lingerie existed. But she was learning all about it right now, and it was a lesson she would never forget. There was so much white lace and so much creamy white skin Jane's palms began to itch, fighting over which she should touch first. The bra, the garter, the matching thong panties and thigh high stockings, her brain was was having some sort of delightful short-circuit as it tried to catalogue every image away for later use. Finally a small sparkle came from the triangle between Maura's legs that was fighting for Jane's attention. When her dark eyes finally fell upon it she didn't know if her heart would explode or her knees would give way first. In small rhinestones the front of the panties read "I Do". It was the most romantic, sweetest, sexiest thing she had ever seen. When Jane's fiery eyes finally met Maura's again the look of hunger in them stopped the doctor from even wondering if Jane liked what she saw. The taller woman closed the distance between them and lifted Maura off her feet causing her legs to wrap around her lean midsection out of instinct. A moment later she found herself on her back in bed with the delicious weight of Jane Rizzoli on top of her. At some point Jane removed her pants, Maura wasn't sure how she missed that and she made a note to ask her wife about that later.

[_Softer than your butterfly kisses, but stronger than my desire. I wanna thank you my friend for making me feel alive_.]

What started out as fevered and rushed, now turned slow and loving. Jane wanted to freeze the moment and enjoy every second she had. They would only have one first time and one wedding night, and though it would be impossible to stop time Detective Jane Rizzoli would sure as hell try. As her hands roamed and relished the skin and silky materials beneath them, she quietly said her vows to herself. Pouring every promise she made out into her touch, trying to imprint every loving thought she ever had for this woman onto her skin. She knew how many times she almost lost Maura, the love of her life, and she would never allow that to happen again. She promised to love and protect Doctor Maura Isles, until death do them part.

[_I'll never mess it up again. I won't let slip like grains of sand through careless fingertips cuz I'm a man who understands. I've been burned by the fire. I can learn to feel the light again and listen I can hear your demands_.]

As Jane and Maura explored this new dimension to their relationship, this new added perk to their marriage, it all came naturally to both of them. Whether it was love leading them or intuition for what the other liked, every touch was perfect. No caress was too soft or too rough. Every time their lips met their tongues danced in perfect sync. They both weren't afraid to laugh or make a joke. Maura basked in the darkness and privacy the curtain of Jane's unruly curls provided around them.

Each woman came undone and was put back together several times throughout the night. Hours passed and late evening turned into a golden hue of morning as the newlyweds allowed their bodies to melt together and solidify a union. The union of Rizzoli & Isles was one that was celebrated and would be forever cherished.

[_Please tell me what you like if that feels nice give me a sign. If you love it I can do it again. We've got the rest of our lives to get it right._]


	3. Kiss Me

**A/N: This was a suggestion sent to me. Unfortunately I don't know who that was but if you're reading this THANK YOU. The song was a great choice and this has to be one of my favorite stories I've written to date. If you don't know the song I suggest downloading it. If you really want a challenge, try to NOT think of Rizzles while listening! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and song suggestions. Please keep them coming. It's hard to know whether an idea is worth continuing without a little feedback. Once again, the characters belong to TNT and all those talented people involved. Not me.**

**Chapter Three: Kiss Me.**

(Song: "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran)

The familiar sound of gunshots rang out through the clear, still night. You keep your eyes trained on the millions of stars above, trying desperately to keep guilt and temptation from taking over. You should be in there. You should be in that warehouse with your fellow officers bringing down the man who tortured and tormented so many young women. But you're not. You're tucked safely behind several vehicles, far from harms way. You're safe because you promised to be careful. You needed to stay safe for **her**.

When you arrive back at the precinct you see her in the distance, sitting uncomfortably next to a radio. Her legs are bouncing violently and her right thumb is between her teeth. Your feet come to a sudden standstill and your body feels like it hit a wall. Watching her in all her beauty as she worries for you. No one has ever cared so honestly and so deeply for you. Of course your family always has but they're family. Your blood is tied together indefinitely. But this woman in front of you cares because she just can't help herself. And you know that the moment her eyes lift up and take you in you'll see tears of happiness.

The caramel colored head slowly rose from it's position and there they are. Bright, beautiful, hazel pools of peaceful promise glistening with relief. She's off her feet in seconds, rushing towards you. Then, just when you think your heart can't take much more of the foreign feeling this petite woman elicits, her arms are around you. They're holding you so tightly it's hard to breathe, and that's just fine.

Over the past few weeks you were allowed to openly dream and fantasize. You allowed yourself to express your various levels of interest in your best friend. You also weren't shocked when every word you spoke was echoed by that pouty mouth you can't seem to keep your eyes off. Sure, Maura Isles used more mature words like "romantic interest" to your "more than a crush", or "attractive physical attributes" instead of "gorgeous". You didn't care how the words were said, you just needed her to know how you felt, and in return you found out she felt the same. _Mutual attraction_. It was a divine feeling. It was a natural instinct to play some of your cards close to your vest, you couldn't help that. If it wasn't for your instinct you would have asked for everything right then and there. You would have kissed every finger on the graceful hand you were holding and asked her to never leave your side.

[_Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in. Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms._]

That was over two weeks ago and you haven't spoken of it since. Investigating and analyzing took over both your lives and time no longer belonged to you. Until tonight. Once you feel the deceptively strong arms begin to release you from their hold you whisper a request for her to take you home. Big doe-like eyes look back at you with a mixed look of pleasure, relief, nerves, and if your detective skills are as sharp as you know they are, you definitely catch something more fiery. You may be able to detect it but you smile to yourself when you realize she is the one who could figure a name for it.

Your dark eyes are trained on the door once you announce your departure. After the investigation and rough evening that had passed, not one person questioned either of you leaving early. You make it to the car quickly and you even let the other woman drive, knowing the small smirk playing on her full lips is her way of acknowledging this small gesture. There's no question of your place or mine. There was no hesitation as you got out of the car, made your way into the well appointed home and removed your shoes. You tuck your gun and badge safely in the drawer she cleaned out specifically for you. Before you're done you hear the familiar sound of a bottle opener against glass and the release of a cap.

You approach the woman standing in the kitchen and you really allow yourself to SEE her for the first time all evening. Her dress slacks fit every curve perfectly and it was tantalizing. The sleeveless blouse, that had so many colors in it you had a hard time concentrating on just one, captivated you. Was it the blouse? Or was it the bare skin of her toned arms that was just begging to be touched? You don't care, both rightfully earned your attention. Her bouncy, loose curls were glowing slightly under the kitchen lights and you know that heaven is a real place that you just stumbled upon.

Your religious experience is interrupted by a damp bottle being handed to you. The cold feels good against your fingertips but you can think of something that'll feel better. You place the bottle on the counter and let your free hands settle on the hip bones that have held your attention for the past two minutes. You pull her into an embrace, one that's free of any chaste pretense. Her face is immediately buried into your neck and your unruly hair, you can't help but return the favor. Time stands still as you let her scent fill your lungs and burn this very moment into the cells of your being.

[_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._]

Before the moisture against your neck finally registers in your frazzled brain her voice comes to life. She tells you how scared she was. She tells you how she couldn't live without you. She tells you just how much she needs you and how the two of you have yet to experience just how wonderful you could be. Together. The last word was so quiet you weren't sure you even heard it. That was until you saw the look in her eyes.

[_Settle down with me and I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms._]

Her eyes were so full of hope that you couldn't help but pull her into your body once again. This time you pepper kisses along her hairline and up to the crown of her head. Holding her tight and allowing the warmth of her body to penetrate yours. The steady hum of her breathing is the most relaxing melody you've ever heard. Even the clock ticking on the wall doesn't hold a candle to the simple rhythm of peace this woman plays for you. You begin to whisper words, they're words you haven't planned and you now realize just where "sweet nothing's" originated. They were words of comfort and trust, simple explanations that you now have her to come home to. The words were out before they click in your head, but you know the instant they click in hers because her breathing has changed and now your pulse has lost control.

[_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._]

You know she feels the same but in these small moments of vulnerability your confidence wavers. Your body stiffens as she begins to pull away. Your whole body feels the void, as if it were just your lungs and she were the oxygen you needed to survive. Well, isn't she? Fear takes over and you begin to frantically search her face for any sign of what she's feeling. You know her better than anyone. She's like the worn paperback novel sitting on your book stand, you know every word on every page but its always like a new read each time you crack it open. You're looking, inspecting so closely you're sure she can physically feel your gaze and that's when she smiles. Like a ray of sunshine coming down directly from the sun to you and melting the ice that fear had formed around your heart. She revived you.

[_Yeah I've been feeling everything; From hate to love. From love to lust. From lust to truth. I guess that's how I know you. So I hold you close to help you give it up._]

You have one thought left in your deceptively complex brain. You have only one image to focus on. Two simple things so permanently connected in your heart but you're still stuck in place. So she just keeps looking at you in all her innocent glory. She knows not to push, prod, advance, retreat, speak, or look away. She just keeps her gorgeous eyes on yours and smiles. And that's when your eyes drop. That's the moment you set your sights on what you've wanted to claim as your own for longer than you're willing to admit. It's now or later because never isn't an option and if you're honest with yourself later sounds just as terrible as never. So you zero in on your target. You're ready to feel just how velvety soft those lips really are and whether she really does taste as good as sugar and spice like she does in your imagination. Your head dips slightly and you begin to close the distance. Her eyes close and her smile grows wider before it disappears all together and is instantly replaced with an expectant pout. Seconds turned to minutes before you realize you're frozen with less than inch to go, and you can't go any further. You can take a bullet, battle madmen, and make jokes mere minutes after being kidnapped. But you can not, for the life of you, close this gap between you and the woman that holds the key to all things happy and shiny. No matter how many times your brain yells "DO IT RIZZOLI!", You still can't move. It isn't until her eyes open again and the questions are silently being asked. You have no answers to them, and they don't need answers anyway because she still seems to be smiling and you realize that maybe they weren't questions at all. Maybe they were statements and commands.

[_Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We're falling in love_.]

You finally give up on trying and let your hoarse, unused voice complete the task for you since you can't count on your body following through with it's actions. You are lost again in beautiful hazel and mumble the two words that'll make nothing into something and tonight into forever.

"Kiss me."


	4. God Made Woman

**A/N: It's been awhile but I felt the need to update. My little way of celebrating the return of my favorite ladies! As always I don't own a thing, I just like to get creative. Reviews are HAPPILY welcomed and thanks to any follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy the latest addition to my songfic collection. It's short and sweet.**

**Chapter Four.**

**Song**: "God Made Woman" by Keith Urban

Detective Jane Rizzoli was trained to notice the small thing. The tiny details that made up the complete picture. For example, she noted how the aroma of a dinner devoured more than five hours ago still lingered in the air, how there wasn't one light on in the guest house, and how the dim light from inside the refrigerator highlighted the most beautiful face she had ever seen. The lean brunette settled against the door-jam as she quietly observed her girlfriend rummage for a late night snack.

Her dark eyes trailed from bare little toes up to creamy smooth thighs peeking out from beneath a borrowed, oversized Red Sox t-shirt. An overwhelming feeling of love settled in Jane's chest and a look of awe crossed her sharp features. Somehow, some way, at some point along the line she fell in love with her best friend. What was most amazing to the detective was that Dr. Maura Isles, the beautiful woman searching for a healthy snack at one in the morning was in love with her too.

[_It never ceases to blow my mind. It does it to me every time. Standin' here lookin' at you, it makes me wonder what He was up to. Was He thinkin' 'bout me when He thought about you?_]

Jane noticed those big beautiful eyes light up when they focused on their prize. A smirk spread across bruised, well kissed lips as she thought about all the times that look fell upon her.

[_When God made woman_.]

As Maura brought a plump, ripe strawberry to matching lips to take a bite Jane fought back a gasp. She had never met anyone so breathtaking, so alluring, graceful, and magnificent in her life. There were times when the tall, curt detective found herself with a pleasant ache inside when she thought about Maura. Thoughts of not just her beauty but also her innocence.

Trained eyes continued their quiet appraisal, taking in the slightly mussed caramel waves and the slight smear of eyeliner at the corner of her left eye.

[_He must've been proud. Yeah, He must've been crying or laughing out loud. It must have felt like the first time gettin' kissed by the sun. When God made woman._]

When brown eyes moved passed the face they never grew tired of looking at, they followed the perfect lines created by a long neck and beautifully defined collarbone. Recent memories of perfectly white teeth nipping at that very collarbone flooded Jane's mind, causing her normally steady legs to go wobbly. She was sure she'd never get used to the idea of Maura being hers, but she was ready to spend the rest of her life trying...knowing she'd be ok with failing.

[_It must have been the most beautiful day, lookin' down on all creation. He took a river that winds and turns,_

_took a fire that breathes and burns and put it all in place._]

When her gaze continued lower, to the delicious curves that even a worn t-shirt couldn't hide, her mouth suddenly went dry.

[_In the most perfect way._]

"Work up an appetite?" Her raspy voice cut through the quiet kitchen, startling the petite woman in front of the refrigerator. It only took a moment for Maura to shake off the startle and resume her usual calm self.

"It seems as though I was too distracted during dinner to finish, and now I find myself quite starved." A delicate hand moved the refrigerator door to close it tightly as a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at the detective, signaling that the brilliant doctor was no longer talking about food. Once the light from the appliance was gone, both women were only highlighted by the moonlight that filtered through the large windows in the room. "Nice robe, by the way." Strawberry stained lips smirked.

Jane looked down at the silk robe she had borrowed from the back of the bedroom door. Expensive silk and floral prints weren't her style, but it smelled of Maura and the material reminded her of equally soft skin. When she looked back up and pushed back her unruly dark curls she was met with hungry hazel eyes.

[_When God made woman. He must've been proud. Yeah, he must've been crying or laughing out loud._]

"Let's go back to bed."

Neither woman knew who had suggested it first, but the race back to the bedroom was won by the usually triumphant Rizzoli, and she even made a mental note to retrieve her Red Sox t-shirt from the stairs before her mother found it in the morning.


	5. The Lover After Me

**A/N: I may not update this one often, but it is still a lot of fun to write songfics. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. (Do not own R&I)**

**Chapter Five: The Lover After Me.**

**Song: "The Love After Me" by Savage Garden.**

No matter how hard you try, the brunette keeps making her way to the forefront of your mind. No matter how many distractions you fight to find, no matter how many more important thoughts there are to pay attention to, you see her smile. You remember the smell of her curly hair and the way it tickled your nose when you would lay next to her. It didn't matter how long it had been since your final goodbye, she's still all you think about.

_[Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today. It's been seven months and counting, you've moved on. I still feel exactly the same.]_

You saw the announcement in the paper. Your eyes scanned the short details and the photo of two smiling faces, one in particular that used to be so familiar to you but was nothing more than a stranger now. Your rational mind has accepted the situation but disbelief continues to bubble within. You really thought you were good together, that you had belonged to her. Forever and always.

As you look at the picture one last time you try to deny how perfect the couple looks. They compliment each other, each accomplished and respected in their own way. You take a deep breath before you toss the paper in a wastebasket on the corner. You continue walking through the crowded neighborhood, the autumn chill hitting your bones through your thin jacket. The cold reminds you of all the times you held each other as you walked along these busy streets.

_[It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name like photographs and memories of love. Steel and granite reminders. The city calls your name and I can't move on.]_

You pass by the restaurants where you surprised her with romantic dates. No matter how outlandish or fancy, she always had a good time with you. That's how you were lead to believe that things would always be easy and work out for the two of you. But they weren't and it didn't. You scan the street and realize that there isn't a friendly face left to embrace, not a hope of the feeling of belonging you once knew.

It was easy for you before her, to leave and not look back. Then suddenly she appeared in your life. You've never wanted to cement your feet to the ground as much as you did then. How had things become so different? All the color drained from your world, and yet the earth was still spinning and life went on like a part of you wasn't missing.

_[Ever since you've been gone the lights go out the same. The only difference is you call another name. To your love, to your lover now. To your love, the lover after me.]_

She's happy now. She found what she had been looking for all these years. She put her fear aside and embraced love. It just wasn't your love. She was being held tightly in another set of arms, kissing another set of lips, and that thought feels like a fireball in your chest. You stop again on the crowded sidewalk, the pain you feel causes your feet to freeze. The people buzzing around you bump into you and you don't feel a thing.

_[Am I all alone in the universe? There's no love on these streets. I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway.]_

You can have anyone you want, or so you've been told. You even remember the way her soft, thin lips formed the words she spoke with the intent to soothe you. That you're special. Someone who will find happiness. Someone who is generous and kind, and that there was a perfect person out there for you, who can love you the way you want. The way you deserve. She just wasn't that person. You know she was, you just weren't that person for her. She even added the insult that you were better off without her. Your feet finally slowly regained their motion, like everything in your life lately; you moved in slow motion.

_[So this is my new freedom. It's funny, I don't remember being chained. But nothing seems to make sense anymore. Without you I'm always twenty minutes late.]_

You think of your life now. The one you're trying to build without her. It reminds you of the trees lining the streets and how they've been stripped bare by a cold, sudden change. You spend every night at home, feeling empty and alone. You stare at your ceiling as you lay in bed and try to remember what it was like to rest peacefully. Again, your rational mind speaks up. It's telling you to move on. She moved on. The beautiful brunette that once told you she loved you had moved on. That the pain you bear now will only make you a better person for when that special someone comes along. But deep down you know you'll never be ready for that person, because you're irrational mind still thinks she'll realize she's made a mistake. Maybe she'll come running back.

_[And time goes by so slowly. The nights are cold and lonely.I shouldn't be holding on, but I'm still holding on for you.]_

Before the fog lifts and realization dawns on you, you're standing in front of the stairs that lead to her apartment. You know you shouldn't be here and that you're not welcome, but you're overwhelmed with the need for answers. The need for closure. You still don't understand how you went from perfect for each other to not even friends anymore. You've been troubled for months and the least she could do is talk to you. The least she could do is look you in the eye and tell you that she doesn't love you. That she's happy about her engagement and that it's what she wants. Before you let doubt settle in, your shaking hand is pounding against the wood of her door.

_[Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today. But I'm standing at your doorway, I'm calling out your name because I can't move on.]_

When the door swings open you're blinded by the large smile she's wearing. It's shining almost as brightly as the large diamond adorning her left ring finger. Her deep brown eyes and perfectly shaped eyebrows are the features that let her surprise show first, then her sharp jaw drops. It hurts you all over again, but deeper this time. It's almost as if her new happiness allowed her to forget all about you and the time you spent together. There's the dark, vengeful side of yourself that smiling a devilish smile at the realization that you're intruding upon an intimate moment. You see the way she bites at her lower lip, the way she does only when she's nervous. This nervousness is born from the sound of footsteps behind her, they were coming closer.

"Jane? Who is it?" A voice calls out.

"Hello, Jane." You manage the words through a tight throat.

_[Ever since you've been gone the lights go out the same. The only difference is you call another name. To your love, to your lover now. To your love, the lover after me.]_

"Casey..." She says your name through an exhale.

The other person emerges from behind the door. Hazel eyes light up with recognition but dull immediately when the tension rises noticeably. With a nod you decide to be polite and acknowledge the intruder, the champion, the winner of the battle for Jane's heart you never knew you were fighting.

"Maura."


	6. All the Lovers

**A/N: A few reviews requested a follow up to the last chapter but I couldn't think of a song that fit. Without a song I just couldn't do it. My apologies for that, but I hope this makes up for it. This song was a suggestion from a guest profile. When I listened to it I instantly fell in love with the song and saw Rizzles clearly. So, even though I don't know who you are, thanks for the recommendation. I love suggestions and I will try to get to any that are thrown my way. I especially love suggestions when they come in the form of reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own the show or songs.**

**Chapter Six.**

**Song: "All the Lovers." by Kylie Minogue**

"Jane!" She demanded.

[Dance.]

"Jaaaane!" This time the name left her lips as a whine. If Detective Jane Rizzoli walked away from this wedding having learnt something, it was that her best friend was NOT above begging.

[It's all I wanna do so won't you dance?]

Doctor Maura Isles, the respected and well accomplished Medical Examiner, stood beside her seated friend and tugged (not-so-gently) at a perfectly sculpted bare arm.

"Please, Jane? I absolutely love this song."

"Maura, you don't need me to go with you! There'll be plenty of people on the dance floor." Jane would try her hardest to reason her way out of dancing at a wedding surrounded by complete strangers, but deep down she knew it was only a matter of seconds before she caved. The pout on Maura's perfect little mouth was capable of breaking down any walls Jane managed to build.

"You know I'm more comfortable when I have someone I know close by." It was a fair argument. The detective did know the doctor better than anyone else.

[I'm standing here with you why won't you move?]

"I agreed to come to this wedding for the food and the open bar. Why did YOU agree to come if you don't know anyone?" Jane stared at her friend with curiosity and a hint of disbelief. She didn't even like the idea of attending formal events for those closest to her, never mind nameless faces.

"I owed my mother a favor. Now, stop changing the subject and come dance!" Another hearty tug managed to dislodge Jane's lanky figure from her chair. Before she had moved two steps Maura was already halfway to the dance floor. Dark brown eyes were hypnotized by the shimmer of the rhinestone appointed dress that hugged the swaying ME's hips like a second skin. The temperature rose and Jane's cheeks burned with a sudden flush. She swallowed thickly before advancing towards her date.

[I'll get inside your groove cause I'm on fire, fire, fire..]

_It isn't fair._ Jane repeated the thought to herself as she approached the sinfully curvy blonde. The closer she got the tighter her chest grew. The slow burn that lay dormant for years had come to life and set her lower abdomen on fire. Didn't this delicate being realize what she was capable of? All the ways she had been (delightfully) torturing the middle class detective since her sudden appearance at the BPD?

[It hurts, when you get to close, but baby it hurts.]

The brunette was lead into the crowd of gyrating bodies by the addictive beat floating through the room. The bass could be felt in the highly polished floor and in her chest. At least that's what Jane told herself in an effort to deny the fact that Maura caused her heart to slam against her ribs. Wildly. When she saw that Maura was no longer waiting for her to let go, her breath caught at the sight before her.

Maura was dancing, her whole body had fallen victim to the rhythm. Her delicate and highly trained hands slid along her waist and up the curves of her sides to reach up and lift caramel waves from her rapidly warming neck. Her head shook from side to side and elegant feet in painful looking heels made every step fall in time. _Are we at a wedding or in a nightclub?_

The way her hips were moving should have been deemed illegal. Jane looked on and couldn't help but wonder what this woman could do with a hula hoop. A smirk pulled at thin lips when the detective realized she'd never be able to look at the child's toy the same again. Jane's heart swelled when she saw the smile that accompanied this small, physical release for Maura. She loved dancing, and Jane loved to watch her dance. Her eyes would only be allowed a few more seconds to appraise the glittery dress, the way the strapless neckline showcased full breasts and was kissed with only a few sparkling jewels. The lower her intense gaze dropped the more glitz there was to entertain her eyes. Maura's entire midsection was encrusted with diamond like jewels that contrasted perfectly with the deep navy color of the material they clung to. Once Jane finally looked beyond the curve of hips that were begging for the attention of her fingertips, the dazzling accents faded again to just a slight sprinkle. The dress was indeed made for Maura Isles.

[If love is really good you just want more. Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire..]

Maura knew Jane had been watching her. Maura was always aware of when those fierce eyes were upon her. Jane's gaze was palpable. Painful. She would even compare the feeling to fingernails scraping across her sensitive skin. It was delectable. Exquisite. Heavenly. For years now she had been hoping, even entertaining the idea of praying, that one of them would muster up the necessary courage to stop with the games and admit their feelings. But no matter how close she got the images that filled Maura's mind stopped her. Images of Jane walking away or her family not accepting what she could no longer deny. So all the times her hand would be making it's way to wrap around a long neck to draw that beautiful face closer to her own, it would freeze and drop to a bony shoulder to give a friendly caress.

When the brunette finally met her, Maura allowed her wide smile to shine brightly. "I was beginning to think you were going to leave me swinging." Her features danced along with the rest of her body, taking on a hint of flirtation.

"Hanging." Jane tried to speak over the music.

"What?" Maura wrapped her arm around the brunette's neck in an attempt to bring her closer and hear what she was saying.

Jane was stunned for a moment by the feel of silky, golden tresses tickling her face. "It's 'leave you hanging.' Not swinging."

"Oh." Maura waved her hand after releasing her friend. "Doesn't matter. Let's dance!"

Even if Jane hated dancing, which wasn't the case, she would have found Maura's energy to be infectious. Her feet started to move and within seconds she had abandoned all thought and let the music take over.

[All the lovers, that have gone before, they don't compare to you.]

Maura noticed how Jane had relaxed and started to move freely. She saw the woman that used to be the little girl in ballet class. Her long, lean body moved gracefully with a hint of classical training, but not enough to look out of place. The tight, cerulean dress Maura managed to get Jane to wear rippled along with each muscle that flexed in time. Thoughts of that strong body were what drew Maura closer, subconsciously minimizing the already scarce distance between them. They were both wearing heels but Maura still stood slightly shorter than the brunette. Allowing her to look up into questioning, smiling eyes.

[Don't be frightened, just give me a little bit more. They don't compare, all the lovers.]

As the strong, upbeat tempo died a new slower one came to life. People left the dance floor and those who stayed paired off into couples. Maura continued to look up at Jane in a silent plea to stay. When the taller woman didn't react, Maura took matters into her own hands and closed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around Jane's moist neck and started to sway.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Jane started to argue and fidget, her long legs tripping over themselves as her inner conflict alternated from run to dance.

"Nobody knows us here, Jane." Raven colored tendrils brushed along creamy skin as Maura pulled Jane's hard body against her softer one.

Anonymity does dangerous things to one's resolve. If the music had been softer the ME would have heard the small growl that accompanied the feel of strong hands wrapping around her waist. The feel of their hips meeting caused Jane to bury her face into Maura's hair in a desperate attempt to hide her arousal. She knew how observant Maura was, she knew that the brilliant doctor would read all the physical signs of her want. The only thing she was left wondering was whether her heart pounding would give away her emotional want as well.

[Feel, can't you see there's so much here to feel? Deep inside your heart you know I'm real. Can't you see that this is getting higher, higher, higher, higher?]

As the two women managed to sway in time to the soothing melody, both minds were racing with unspoken wants and desires. There was no denying their connection. There was no point in ignoring the sparks that accompanied their touches. Maura's mouth moved as if possessed, coming into contact with the bare skin of Jane's neck. The sharp intake of air was the only thing that let Maura know the brunette felt it.

Jane didn't move. She didn't run, which surprised her, but she also didn't respond. She just held Maura tight against her and hoped this song would last forever.

As if she could hear Jane's thoughts, Maura looked up and forced brown eyes to meet her calming hazel. In that look Maura encouraged Jane silently. She told her that is was and would be ok, that this is what she's always wanted, and that this was love. There was no one in Maura's life who cared for her the way Jane did. Who would protect her and fight for her the way Jane would. Maura knew that there wasn't one person, past or present, that loved her so selflessly.

[Breathe, I know you find it hard but baby breathe. You'll be next to me, it's all you need. And I'll take you there, I'll take you higher, higher, higher, higher.]

Every other person in the grand ballroom had disappeared. Two women stood in each other's arms and allowed all their deepest thoughts and secrets to come to the surface. Jane was the first to speak, she tried desperately to find words appropriate enough for what she wanted to ask. Instead, she skipped over the actual question and fell right into the proposition.

"What do you think?" Jane knew she didn't need to be specific with Maura, the blonde always knew what she was thinking anyway.

[Dance...its all I wanna do so won't you dance? I'm standing here with you, why won't you move? Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire, fire.]

Maura took her time answering. Her thoughtful, shimmering eyes scanned the face that was looking down upon her. Her mind wandered to thoughts of that same face hovering above her as they made love for hours, that smile shining back at her as she awoke in strong arms. Maura even dared to think of that husky voice stumbling through sweet vows on their wedding day. Everything the medical examiner wanted for her life lay in Jane Rizzoli's beautiful scarred hands. Hands that have healed the blonde on several occasions and would continue to do so until the day she died. For better or worse, through sickness and health, laced with sarcasm or sweet nothing's, Maura knew exactly what she thought of Jane's question.

[All The Lovers, that have gone before, they don't compare to you. Don't be frightened, just give me a little bit more.]

"I think.." the doctor started to form an articulate, intelligent answer, but words started to come faster then she expected. Maura found herself speaking before she had a chance to edit her thoughts. Her right hand came down to rest above Jane's pounding heart. "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I think my life would be dull and lifeless without you, and I know for a fact that no one has ever loved me the way you do. Romantic love or not, you've always treated me better than anyone who has claimed to love me. I think you're sexy and incredibly attractive. I find that my reticular formation is active around you and my pons has a hard time regulated my body's respons-" her long, adorable answer was cut short by the press of soft lips to Maura's own. A content sigh and muffled moan were released at the new sensation.

When Jane pulled back she looked down at Maura with soft watery eyes. The love she felt for this unique woman was shocking and overwhelming, but welcomed happily. Long fingers danced along the low curve of the doctor's back, barely giving Maura's backside the attention it deserves. The kind of attention Jane had been dying to pay it since they met.

"How's your rectangular formation feeling now?" A dark eyebrow twitched. Jane would never grow tired of teasing the woman in her arms.

Maura would usually correct Jane, but tonight she didn't care what the detective was saying. She cared more about the fact that those delicious lips were no longer on hers. That was a problem quickly solved by roughly tugging the brunette back down for a bruising kiss. One that allowed their tongues to dance along to the music and their hands to explore in a way that respected public boundaries but heightened their awareness of things to come. Maura was only slightly surprised by lips that were as soft as rose petals and a taste that was spicy and intoxicating. She knew that there was no growing tired of Jane's kisses.

"Ready to go?" Jane whispered into Maura's warm ear once the kiss was broken, her voice was deeper than usual and her eyes dark and hungry.

Maura knew it was rude to leave before the newly weds cut the cake, but at this moment even her proper upbringing couldn't force her to care. There wasn't a second thought wasted on their exit as the women walked out the door hand in hand.

[They don't compare... All The Lovers.]


	7. Mirrors

**A/N: I know I should be updating "Gone." but this came to mind and needed to be written first. (An update is coming soon, I promise, I'm just CRAZY busy with work.) I was driving to work yesterday morning when I heard this song and this was written before I fell asleep that night. I can only hope it's enjoyable to read...I love reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the show.**

Chapter Seven.

**Song:** **"Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake.**

She saw it happening. Dark eyes watched carefully as the events unfolded. Her world had stopped and spun in slow motion more times than she could count but this time was different. This time each of her senses were heightened to an unbelievable level. It was as if she could taste each molecule that made up the air that was burning her lungs.

She told her to stay back. She told her that this was an usually dangerous situation and that she couldn't risk anyone getting hurt. Especially **her**. Catching the killer wasn't worth damage being done to one perfect hair on that beautiful head. Either the stern detective had lost her ability to intimidate or the other woman was just immune to her scare tactics because they found themselves in the worst outcome possible.

Jane Rizzoli stood thirty feet away from her best friend, her everything, the love of her life. The secret obsession that burrowed itself into the very fiber of her being. She was staring into wide, terrified hazel eyes, ones that have mirrored her feelings but never dared to say the words.

The detective stood cold, frozen, immobile in the derelict warehouse where their prime suspect had set up shop. The roof had holes where skylights once brightened the atmosphere. The cold winter breeze made it's way through the voids with a whistle. If she hadn't secured her long ebony curls at the back of her head she was sure they'd be obstructing her view then. A view that didn't belong, it was too beautiful and grotesque at the same time. Even the gruff detective had to admit it was poetic.

One solitary sunbeam had made it's way through a chasm, illuminating the medical examiner and no one else. Maura Isles stood in the natural spotlight, her caramel hair appeared lighter with hints of red warming her face. Her hazel eyes shone more golden in the light and were sparkling with unshed tears. Tears born of fear and imminent pain. Tears that Jane Rizzoli vowed to keep from falling. Brown eyes continued to scan the figure before her. Perfectly manicured hands trembled against the thick plastic used to bind them together. Her perfectly cut, immaculate black pant suit remained without a scuff even during this time. Her ruby red stilettos matched the silk shell she wore beneath her jacket and the sparkling gems adorning her ears. It wasn't fair that such beauty could be used for evil.

_[Aren't you something to admire? Cause you shine something like a mirror and I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine.]_

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and tried to convey her thoughts to her. _You'll be ok, I will save you, I love you._ She watched as rosy plump lips quivered and those honest eyes disappeared behind tightly closed lids. Fear was beginning to win at the feel of the cold steel puncturing her expensive suit, Maura started to believe the bad guy would triumph.

"NO!" Jane felt the two letter word tear from her throat with a force that surprised even herself. Her gun was freed from its holster and pointing in the direction of an angel in the arms of the devil. The man in black was protecting himself by using Maura as a shield, but enough of him was exposed to get him to wonder about Jane's aim. She wouldn't shoot, but he didn't know that. Neither did the multiple officers behind her whispering for her to not be crazy. Everything else disappeared as Jane willed Maura to open her eyes and look at her. _C'mon Maur, look at me! Know I'm here and that I'll get you out of this!_

_[If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find. Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side.]_

Despite the late December chill, a bead of sweat made it's way down from Jane's temple to the collar of her burgundy shirt. She fought to keep her focus on the movement before her and not on thoughts of the life they could have beyond this moment in time. She needed Maura to fight to see tomorrow, to be able to embrace a future at her side.

_[Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go. Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through. You just gotta be strong.]_

A loud sound erupted from behind Jane and as her fellow officers turned to assess the situation her eyes remained on the nightmare in front of her. Before she knew what was happening her feet were moving forward towards Maura's falling form. Three bullets left the chamber of her gun before she came to a halt in a puddle of crimson. She left the suspect and his condition to her partners, but she hoped she hit the bullseye and pierced his heart just like he did hers.

Jane fell to her knees next to Maura's crumpled body. She checked her vitals and smiled when she saw vibrant hazel eyes looking back at her. That smile faded once she saw the absence of happiness on the blonde's face and a handle of a knife protruding from her friend's back. Jane brought her lean arms around Maura's petite form and cradled the ME against her chest. Tears streamed freely down the normally stoic face as she whispered promises and loving words into a chilled ear. She quietly begged the object of her affection to hold on.

_['Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm lookin' right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold. Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy comin' back here to you once I figured it out. You were right here all along.]_

She watched heavy lids try to keep the hazel calm from her. Jane had never felt so helpless.

"Please, Maur. I need you stay with me, ok? Open your eyes." She wasn't sure how much more luck she had left, but she was grateful when Maura opened those eyes to look back into Jane's heartbroken gaze. "Hey, beautiful." The detective's voice broke. "Help is on the way. Can you hang on? For me?" The amount of blood pooling at the lanky woman's knees was sickening, it clung to the thin gray material of her suit pants and soaked them. "I need you to hang on for me."

"Don't.." Jane felt the weak voice against her chest.

"Don't what?" She started to panic. Jane had never prepared herself for this. After their many close calls she had allowed herself to assume they were invincible. The duo that could make it through anything and maybe one day always return home to each other. Somewhere deep inside, Jane knew that Maura was her home. And when..IF..they made it past this she'd make sure the other woman knew. No more blurred lines or facade of friendship. She'd make her intentions, her dreams, and her wants clear.

"Don't let them remove it until I'm at the hospital. I'm sure there's internal damage that will require immediate surgical repair."

"Ok." The brunette responded without a second thought.

"Jane. I will bleed out if they remove it outside of an operating room." The doctor knew she had gotten through to Jane when she saw all the color drain from her sharp features. "I will be fine otherwise."

Jane shook her head in a desperate attempt to process the words being spoken. One small detail nagged at her until she asked, "Why can't you just tell them?" Her dark eyes searched the innocent face staring up at her.

"I don't think I'll be conscious when they arrive." So matter of fact, so calmly those terrifying words came out. Each one like an icicle erupting through Jane's insides.

The two women were unaware of the uniformed EMT's that entered the warehouse and that were circling the motionless body that lay only a few feet away from them. After checking his vitals and confirming time of death, they slid over to Maura and asked Jane to give them room. A few quick assessments and they had Maura loaded on a stretcher in an awkward position as to give the weapon room. Maura was right, she was in and out of consciousness from the moment Jane stepped away. All she could hear was the muffled, raspy voice threatening anyone who dared to touch the knife.

It was as if Jane was her lifeline, and the moment a scarred hand grasped hers she felt a jolt of energy that allowed her to open her eyes again.

"Maura!"

Judging by her surroundings Maura felt safe to assume she was in an ambulance. The sudden rocky movements and bright lights were all the evidence she needed to come to that conclusion. She gripped onto the detective's hand with renewed strength as a wave of pain, followed by nausea, coursed through her body.

"We're almost there. Just hang on. I need you here with me, ok? There's so much I need to tell you.." Jane brought her trembling lips to Maura's clammy forehead and just set them there, scared to remove them. She moved away to let her forehead take her lips place in order to speak again. Her voice so quiet that only the two women could hear her whisper. "I'm not scared anymore." They both knew Jane was terrified in that very moment, but Jane hoped Maura would find the hidden meaning. The cryptic confession that she would no longer run from her destiny, the destiny they shared. "I need you." They stared back into each other's eyes for the remainder of the ride, no longer needing words.

_[It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me. And now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one.]_

Once they made it into the hospital Jane reluctantly let go of Maura's hand as several doctors wheeled her behind double doors. She stood still and stared at the barrier, struggling to not push past. Her hands hung at her sides, clenching and unclenching at a painful speed. She shook her head and paced back and forth before heading to the waiting room nearly an hour later. The longer she sat alone the longer she had to dream and hope, imagine all the things her future could hold. Each new thought brought along a painful slice of reality to Jane's chest. There was no way to know whether she'd see Maura again, alive. Jane didn't know whether she'd get to hear the honey smooth voice or her infectious laugh. There were no guarantees that she'd get the chance to have her love reciprocated or rejected, to possibly hear Maura accept an invitation to a romantic date. She didn't know if she'd get to cook for the only woman that ever mattered to her and watch as the candlelight danced across Maura's surprised features when she realized Jane could REALLY cook.

The hours ticked by as Maura was in surgery. Jane sat quietly in the waiting room, switching from one chair to another as her discomfort grew. She tried everything to calm herself down so settled on the one thing that managed to work every time: Thoughts of Maura. Not the "what-if's" but just the person. The beautiful woman and the kind friend. The generous human being and the brilliant doctor. The awkward google-mouth and the timid accomplice. She was everything Jane could ever want in a friend, partner, lover and up until then she was blind to it. She smiled warmly at the sterile floors when she thought of just how she really felt about Maura Isles._ I _**love**_ her._ From the top of her butterscotch waves to the tips of her perfect toes. Every curve was made for Jane's hands and every inch of hidden skin was made for her lips. Maura was perfect and the flawed detective was perfect for her.

_[Aren't you somethin', an original 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled. And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes. I can't ever change without you. You reflect me, I love that about you. And if I could, I would look at us all the time.]_

It was only another hour of painful waiting but Jane was finally led into the room where Maura was recovering. She looked small in the large hospital bed. Wires were coming and going everywhere and the blonde looked pale. Jane took careful steps forward as if too sudden of a movement would cause the fragile woman to break. Jane sat in the hard seat beside the bed and grabbed the small hand that lay motionless at Maura's side and let her tired head rest atop their joined hands.

This was an unusual moment for Jane Rizzoli because she found herself praying. Praying for Maura, praying for herself and them as a pair, she prayed for a chance at a happy future together. She prayed, begged The Lord she remembered believing in as child that she'd have the chance and the courage to declare her love to her best friend, to change both their lives forever. Her one-sided silent conversation was cut short by a small squeeze to her fingers. Brown eyes widened in surprise when she looked up to see Maura smiling at her.

_[Yesterday is history. Tomorrow's a mystery. I can see you lookin' back at me. Keep your eyes on me. Baby, keep your eyes on me.]_

"Jane.." Maura managed the name through her sore throat, the one syllable sounded more like an exhale than an actual word. Her pale face, her bloodshot eyes and trembling hand broke down the last barriers Jane had between her feelings and her fear.

"I love you. I've always loved you." She rose and let her thin frame occupy the open space on the mattress next to Maura. She brought the dainty hand between both her rough ones and held it tightly against her chest as long buried words surfaced. "You are perfect in every way and I know I'm nothing special but I think we could be really good together." Maura moved in a way that let the brunette know she wanted to speak but Jane couldn't stop the words that were flowing from her mouth. Her brown eyes remained locked on the ones shining back at her. "I can't give you all the finer things in life but I can promise you love and loyalty and honesty. If you don't feel the same way I'll completely understand and we can just forget it, but I needed you to know." Tears started to make their way down her cheeks as she finished her confession. She lowered her eyes to the blanket beneath her and didn't look up again until she heard a small voice come to life.

"You are.." Maura cleared the lump and gravel from her throat. "You are the love of my life." A smile painted Maura's tired features and reached her watery eyes.

_[Now you're the inspiration for this precious song, and I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on. So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone. And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home just to let you know, you are the love of my life.]_

Jane started to question Maura with when and for how long, the shock the detective felt distracted her from the subtle tugging of her sleeve. Maura just nodded her head and listened to everything the rambling woman had to say. Maura listened to all the out's she tried to give the injured ME, ensuring that if her reaction to Jane's words was just a side effect of the pain meds she would understand. She would be disappointed, but understand. It wasn't until the tips of their noses were touching that Jane realized that she had been pulled in closer by the smaller woman.

"Jane, I need you to stop talking and listen to me. Think you can do that?"

"Of course." Jane was looking at Maura's lips, not into her eyes when she answered so the ME had to assume she could believe her.

"I almost died today."

"I'm so sorry-" Jane started but was cut short.

"I said listen." Maura gave a look of warning, a pointed look that actually scared the brave detective into silence. "I almost died today, things like that really make a person think. Out of everything I have accomplished in my life, all of my decisions and contributions I'd still walk away from my time on this earth with one regret; never telling you how much I love you. How IN love with you I am. It's almost ridiculous." Maura winced in pain when she giggled at her own realization. Jane started to move away in fear of hurting the prone woman but she was quickly put back in place. "You're not going anywhere because I am going to kiss you when I'm finished and I am in no condition to get up and chase you."

Jane smirked at the spunky patient. "Yes ma'am."

"You have a way of completing me that I can't quite understand. What's even more puzzling is that I don't want to understand it. I just want you. Always. Here completing me while I try my best to complete you."

"You already do." Jane closed the distance and let their lips meet for the first time. Four hours of surgery and Maura's lips were still soft as velvet. Time stood still as the two women became intimately acquainted. Jane brushed her lips across each dip and swell of Maura's mouth, she let the tip of her tongue trace along the point of a perfectly bowed upper lip. Nothing had ever felt so perfect and electrifying. Maura was quick to open her mouth and go in for the first taste of the detective, HER detective. It was warm, widespread pleasure. Their tongues danced in a slow, timid exploration. When Jane pulled away Maura's lips remained parted and her eyes closed. The blonde immediately missed the contact and wanted more. Jane chuckled at the dreamy expression on the doctors face and felt proud at the appearance of a properly kissed Maura Isles.

_[Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you. My reflection, in everything I do. You're my reflection and all I see is you. My reflection, in everything I do.]_

"The doctors said you'll be discharged tomorrow morning as long as everything goes well overnight. I'm sure you know all the technical stuff involved with healing and surgery so I won't waste my breath relaying those messages." Jane chuckled when Maura shook her head in confirmation. "Then, once you're feeling better I'm going to take you out on a date. A real one. The kind where we both get dressed up and go out in public holding hands. The kind where one of us offers to pay and the other refuses to allow it." The ME giggled at the realistic and entertaining description. "The kind of date where I walk you to your door at the end of the night and we have a silent debate about me coming in or not because we have work in the morning."

"That's where you're wrong, Jane." A playful smirk pulled at Maura's full mouth. "You WOULD come in because I have no problem with being tired for work if it's for the right reasons." The smirk turned downright wicked. "And you are all the right reasons."

"Well, we can rewrite that part then."

"Just one question."

"What's that?" Jane wasn't the least bit surprised that Maura had a question.

"Does the kissing have to stop until our date, or can we continue with that?" Jane was already being pulled closer again.

"Now that I **can** kiss you, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop."

"Good."

Their lips met again and the scenery of the hospital disappeared. The memories of the day washed away and left the women with only the reality of them coming together. The how and why, the many reasons didn't matter. It took them several long years to get to that point and they planned on cherishing every moment together from their second kiss on.


	8. Congratulations

**A/N: First thing I have to say is that this is very different for me. A different style and point of view. I had a lot of fun writing it and I can only hope it came out good enough for the readers. Second, I'd like to thank all the reviewers and followers! Every new notification helps make my day better! Third, lyrics are italicized (as well as bracketed and bold) and in with the dialogue. This is a first for me. Fourth, I have no rights to the show or characters, just my stories. ENJOY!**

Chapter Eight.

**Song: "Congratulations." by Blue October.**

I know I couldn't help the way I felt, but I could have helped the way I acted. I also knew that there's expectations set in place for a newly engaged woman's best friend, but I just couldn't seem to live up to them. As I walked through the doors of The Dirty Robber I found myself sad and shaken, nauseated by hurt and anticipation. My exterior was cool I'm sure, but my insides were experiencing a turmoil I thought only a fairy tale until then.

When I first saw her from across the crowded bar my breath caught in my throat so suddenly it hurt. Her raw, natural beauty never ceased to amaze me. The way her unruly hair framed her angular face is something that was so unique to her it made my heart beat in an erratic pattern I almost found alarming. _Almost_. There was a sparkle in her eyes that lacked a scientific explanation, but there was also something missing. A hollowness deep within the chocolatey brown that caused my stomach to clench painfully. I couldn't discern whether that pain was born from sympathy or hope, but I was too scared to dwell on the latter.

I walked slowly to the bar and took my time ordering my usual glass of red wine, not wanting to be engrossed in the celebration right away. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle the evening. I couldn't lie and we all know I was never a good actress, especially around Jane. She can read me better than anyone, and that scared me. My glass was set in front of me and I brought it to my lips with a trembling hand. I took a healthy swig before turning back to the crowd.

Our eyes met across the room, I swallowed hard to fight the rise of emotion as well as the sting from the wine. Apparently I couldn't focus on Jane and swallow successfully at the same time. I added that to the list of things Detective Jane Rizzoli made difficult for me.

It always surprised me, how easily we were drawn to each other. It's like the people surrounding us knew the need to be next to each other, occupying the same space and breathing the same air. I observed patrons subconsciously step out of the way, creating a path that would be so easy for me to walk down. But I didn't. I kept my distance because Jane was sitting closely by (snuggled up against would describe it more appropriately) Casey Jones. The man that had managed to swoop in (on several different occasions) and steal my best friend's heart. The same heart I had been longing for, dreaming of, and pining after for years. And for that he was a bastard. Forgive my language but there's no other word that would be as accurate.

I didn't dare walk over to Jane until I noticed the man next to her move away to speak with a fellow soldier. I managed one foot in front of the other with a casual sway of my hips. Just because I was heartbroken didn't mean I couldn't be sexy for her. I've mastered the art of subtle (and not so subtle) flirtation and I would not give that up, not then, and never for him.

As always, I made sure to dress with purpose when I got ready that evening. I chose a skin-tight black dress that ended a few inches above my knees. My heels were high, simple black Louboutins, the red instep adding a pop of color to my lower half. Nothing more was needed. Not one piece of jewelry or unnecessary accessory accompanied my ensemble. It was simple and it was sexy. And if I knew Jane as well I thought I did, that's how she preferred me.

When I reached the table that only Jane occupied, I motioned to the empty seat beside her and spoke with a deceptively confident voice.

_"Is that seat taken?"_

"Of course not." Her deep voice rumbled, causing an electric current to crawl along my spine. I'd never grow tired of that voice or imagining all the ways it could sound at different times of day or in various states of sexual arousal. There was so much to be discovered about Jane and I realized that those territories would remain uncharted by me.

I sat down next to Jane, closely enough to smell her subtle perfume that barely covered her natural sweet scent. There was something so intoxicating about it. She always smelled fresh, clean, delicious.

I mentioned that the party seemed to be a success and we both turned to survey our surroundings. Guests were laughing and eating, fingers were wrapped tightly around frosted glasses while stories were being told. It seemed like any other boisterous night at our favorite bar, but that night was different.

"I know. Who would have thought that so many people would wanna celebrate my engagement." Jane scoffed. She was always so self-deprecating. I'd find it annoying if she didn't manage to make it so damn adorable. When I finally turned to look at her I noticed her dimples were on full display. Those dimples were capable of turning me into an inarticulate pile of bones.

_"Congratulations."_ It was the only word I could manage at the moment. It lacked in sincerity but it wasn't a lie. It was an expression that society expected me to say in situations like these. And I've always been good at doing what society expected of me.

"Thank you."

I felt her movement before I saw it. She pressed her shoulder into me ever so slightly in acknowledgment. It was an unnecessary gesture, there was no need for contact but how often was it actually needed between us? My lips moved slightly, turning up into a shy smile. I know I'll never understand how just being close to someone could feel so good. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud outburst of laughter not too far from where we were sitting. Casey and his friends must have been reliving their finest moments. Jane's genuine smile in the direction of my worst enemy is what caused my delicate tethers to finally let loose.

_"Would you like to take a walk with me?"_ The request took me by surprise. I don't know how or why since it left my own lips but I was flabbergasted.

"It's kinda my party, Maur. I can't just leave." Her tone was gentle which I was grateful for. It was a dumb request considering the timing.

"Of course." I folded my hands on the covered tabletop and sat quietly. I counted the minutes until I could make a polite escape, an escape I'd have to manage before Casey returned to his fiancée. Jane must've mistaken my calculating silence for hurt because she spoke up moments later.

"A small walk around the block won't hurt. I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone." She was already shooing me from the booth before her words had a chance to register in my mind.

Her warm hand took residence on the small of my back as we walked from the building. It was as if she was guiding and protecting, all with one small gesture. It was quite possibly the most comforting feeling I've ever experienced.

Once we were outside and the cool evening air embraced us we started to walk at a slow pace. A lazy breeze cut through Boston, causing me to shiver. For once I was thankful for Jane's work attire, even if it was offensive to the fashion community, because it always involved a blazer. A blazer that Jane had offered to me on numerous occasions and she was quick to do so then. She stood beside me in her gray slacks with her badge proudly on display, burgundy tshirt, and staple white tank beneath. She was a constant, my constant. I whispered a thank you and continued walking.

"So..." Jane inquired with only one word.

Honestly, I wasn't ready to speak. The silence between us was comforting but she was growing impatient and the distance left to walk was growing smaller with every step.

_"My mind, it kind of goes fast."_ I know that made sense to me and I could only hope she knew what I meant. Of course she did.

"That's an understatement." She chuckled. I love her laugh. Every laugh. Whether a small giggle or a hearty laugh that could be felt in her toes, they were all like music to my ears. And no matter how many times I've frowned or reprimanded, I love her teasing as well. I've never had that before, a friend close enough to be playful. To tease and joke around with. I never knew just how delightful poking fun at another person could be until Jane came along.

I narrow my eyes and give her a sideways glance before I speak again. _"I'll try to slow it down for you."_

"Please. Us simple folk have a hard time with geniuses like you."

Sure I was a doctor, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts, well educated in various cultures and biological sciences. But that didn't make me better than anyone. Before I could utter a word in my defense I noticed that she was smirking at me again. I realized that I must have been wearing quite the expression on my face so I closed my mouth. She was joking and I was blushing. A common interaction between us.

I didn't realize how long we had been walking for until I looked up and noticed that we were right back where we started. I was disappointed, not only in the moment being over but also in myself for being a coward yet again. I was suddenly hit with a ill feeling at the thought of going back into the cramped bar and celebrating an impending union I didn't approve of.

_"I think I'd like to take a drive.."_ I turned to look at my car, my get-away vehicle, with a look of pure happiness. I could easily escape.

"I have to get back."

I could tell by the slight tilt of her head and the way her perfectly sculpted brows were meeting in the middle that she was concerned. It was a look that was directed at me at least once a week. I must have been a burden.

_"I want to give you something I've been wanting to give to you for years."_

**[My heart.]**

"You didn't have to get us anything." Near black curls bounced as she shook her head at me. If only she knew how badly she was misreading the situation. There was nothing for "them", it was only for her. All of me has always been only for her. The mention of the twosome, the indication of a future with him caused a pain I have never felt before. It was like being unwanted, abandoned, and forgotten all over again.

**[My heart, my pain won't cover up. You left me. My heart won't take this cover up. You left me.]**

I lowered my head in order to hide any tears I knew would try to escape, my lacrimal gland could be so sensitive. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself and summon the strength I needed to speak.

"What is it?" Jane stepped closer, the warmth from her body seemed to relax my coiled muscles. I hadn't realized that I was poised to run until that moment. I let my body sag against the cold brick of the building and finally looked back into her soft, caring eyes.

_"I came to see the light in my best friend. You seemed as happy as you've ever been."_

"I am happy. Sure it's not the ideal proposal. It lacked the romance that I always said would make me nauseous but secretly wanted. An ultimatum is NOT romantic." We both laughed at how true that was. No one else knew Jane's softer side, but it appeared that Casey had it now. A strange noise caught my attention, my curiosity turned quickly to embarrassment when I realized the noise was me choking back a sob.

"Whoah, whoah, WHOAH!" Jane quickly took me in her arms. She rocked me from side to side and ran her hands around my back in soothing, indistinct patterns.

_"My chance of being open is broken and now you're Mrs. Him."_ I spoke so quietly I even questioned whether the unclear words ever left my mind.

"What?" Jane stepped back and held me at arms length with her hands tightly gripping my shoulders.

_"My words they don't come out right, but I'll try to say I'm happy for you."_ I wiped away a stray tear that added to the chill of my cheeks.

"Try? What do you mean 'try'?" Her hands left my body and she took another step back. I had hurt her, that much I could tell. But what I couldn't tell was if the shock or the anger was winning the inner war I watched wage across her features. I did what I do best in tense situations, I continued to talk and pace awkwardly.

_"I think I'm going to take that drive." _My movements were dripping with panic._ "I wanted to give you something I've been wanting to give to you for years."_ I bit my right thumb nail and used my left hand to point in the direction of my Prius.

**[My heart.]**

"Maura, you're terrible at avoidance." She got me on that one. "Now talk to me!"

**[My heart, my pain won't cover up. You left me. My heart won't take this cover up. You left me.]**

When she raised her voice it jarred me into a state of awareness that was new, even to me. Maura Isles is normally well put together, but sometimes I slip. I just stared at her for a moment and thought of all the things I've wanted to say through the years and all the ways I had wanted to show her how much I love her. But I was a coward. I still am a coward. I believed that eventfully we'd fail at enough relationships to just naturally fall together. That we could avoid the awkward confrontation and let it just happen. That was another cowardly assumption. That is why I never guess or assume: because the girl of your dreams will end up engaged to an emotionally dysfunctional baboon. I laughed at my own observation and how accurate it was. He had done everything but bite Jane to mark her as his own, at least not that I've seen. That thought caused my stomach to roil and I sucked in air to calm it down. But instead of calming down, I found myself launching into an outburst.

_"I can't change this! I can never take this back but now I can't change your mind!"_ My voice was high, probably painfully so, and my hands were moving frantically as if they'd help me explain how I really felt. Jane just looked on silently, I could tell she was trying to put the pieces together. But I am a very difficult puzzle.

_"You left me."_ I continue in a whisper. _"And I can't change this. I can never take this back, but now I can't change your mind."_ The tears were coming more freely as I realized what I was doing, what I should have done long ago, and how I knew deep down that she'd never choose me over him. I collapsed against the wall and immediately regretted the dramatic action because I felt Jane's blazer shift and my dress rip as is slid along the rough surface. I couldn't help it though, my resolve as well as my knees were no long strong enough to hold me. Jane was wrapped around me in an instant, the two of us folded up on the cold concrete. _"Can't change your mind."_ I mumbled against her hot neck that was wet with my tears.

"Shhh.." I felt her breath against my ear, causing my skin to tingle in the most sinful way.

_"Go away."_ I sobbed out, managing not to gag on the force of my cries. When heard a small sniffle and felt the way her body tightened around me, it forced me to change my words. _"Make it go away. Please."_ I had no energy left to celebrate or fake support and excitement. All of me, heart and soul was laying on the ground outside The Dirty Robber.

This may have seemed overly dramatic and poorly timed. Surely it's in bad taste to show up to your best friend's engagement party to declare your love. But that was five years ago and we had since celebrated our own engagement as well as having the best wedding Boston had seen in years. Perhaps there's something to be said for hitting rock bottom and grand gestures of love.


	9. Come a Little Closer

**A/N: I'll just stick to the usual disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. As for the story, it's an emotional one and my first go at what I'd consider an "M" rated story. I'd love some feedback to know whether or not I should dabble again.**

Chapter Nine_._

**Song: "Come a Little Closer." by Dierks Bentley**

A marriage that spans well past a decade has it's ups and down. Moments where trust may waver and tears fall more hastily. Some years are easier than others while there's days that require support that's never offered. Every marriage can suffer, no matter who shares in the union. No matter their race, gender, religion, or nationality- human hearts beat the same to the rhythm of love. But when you add murder to the mix, dark clouds circling the couple from nine to five, day in and day out, any light is capable of dimming. The monsters start to win. The lovers start to lose.

Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles and Doctor Maura Isles-Rizzoli had shared in holy matrimony for thirteen years. Most years were happy, filled with love and a never ending show of support from both women. Once the couple found themselves on the other side of a decade together things started to change. Late nights at work weren't as rushed as they used to be, group outings saw the women separating and talking to their own groups instead of sticking together. Occupational goals pushed the importance of home-life to the sideline. Quiet evenings at home were just that, quiet. No small talk or rattlings about their days. The chasm between the couple echoed with unsaid words and unsolved problems; The difficulties of having children, the decision to stop trying, the rumors of unnamed coworkers making passes at not just the detective but the doctor as well, and their lack of intimacy. Every time Jane looked in her wife's eyes she saw a sadness that hadn't been there in their early years. Not once throughout their friendship, and the bright happiness that shone after their vows were said had stayed present for years. Now there was just a void. A sad emptiness that had no explanation. The detective could only hope the damage wasn't permanent.

Jane didn't realize the severity of the situation, or maybe she did but just wasn't ready to accept it. Maybe it would pass. Maybe it was just another bump in the road of marriage. It didn't hit hardest until she awoke on a Thursday night to the sound of her wife sobbing, quietly shedding tears on Jane's behalf. It had been a long day, one that had tested the brunette's patience causing her to be more curt and hurtful with the few words she had spoken to her wife throughout their workday. Before Jane made a move to comfort the petite woman, a small sleepy confession slipped from the lips that had enthralled the detective since the first day of their friendship. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Jane was shocked into inaction. The reality of their crumbling marriage opened her large brown eyes. Maura, her Maura, had been pushed to her limits by the one person who was supposed to be there and love her unconditionally. She had vowed, many years ago, to protect the beautiful, caring, sensitive woman from all the hurt the world intended to throw at her. And now, somehow, she was the one hurting this beautiful creature the most. Her gut twisted at this truth, she immediately became nauseated. It was as if she were a child that had ripped the wings from a butterfly. Maura was no longer the majestic being she once was. She had become an unhappy drone standing at Jane's side.

Long hours passed away in the dark bedroom. Maura had fallen into a fitful sleep shortly after her muttered, excruciating words. Jane watched her wife sleep, unable to find rest herself. She sat and prayed, plotted, and silently promised to fix all the ways she had wronged the blonde, and any way that they had hurt each other.

In the morning, as both women readied themselves for work they kept a distance during their morning routine. Jane watched and thought carefully about how she would deconstruct every wall that had been built between them. After work would start their weekend off, weekends that were once spent in bed, wrapped in each other's bodies and love. They were now spent doing individual chores. Ones that didn't require each other's company, but that would all change.

When they arrived home that evening Jane made her way to the kitchen. She poured her wife a glass of wine and methodically pulled ingredients from the refrigerator. They didn't have what was necessary to make her favorite dish, but Jane could be crafty and would make something delicious. As vegetables sizzled in a frying pan, Jane poured herself a glass of the crimson liquid and kept her eyes on Maura. The blonde sat impatiently at the breakfast bar. Her dull eyes were fixed on her glass and checking the maintenance of her manicure, oblivious to the woman standing less than ten feet away. Jane shook her head, finished the pasta primavera and plated it. They ate in silence. Awkward, painful silence. Maura ate quickly and excused herself.

Jane sat in a silent house, a cold chill permeated every surface. If a stranger had entered at that moment, they would have assumed the house had been vacant for years. It was still, empty, soulless, and frigid. This was not the home she had built with Maura Isles. But she would fix that, she HAD to fix it. The detective collected her thoughts, spending more than a half hour just evaluating and questioning how they went so wrong.

She tiptoed into their bedroom, long legs bending in awkward directions in order to remain undetected. A small, barely there smile pulled at Jane's lips as she took in the sight of a drowsy Maura. She was and always would be breathtakingly beautiful. Her caramel waves covered her face and pillow, silk floral pajamas were bunched and wrinkled from shifting for comfort. Jane barely fought back a tear at the angelic face. Maura was perfect and she was hers. Somehow Jane managed to hang on to her, this person who succeeded in making everyday better, for as long as she had. The knowledge that it was all slipping between her fingers was too painful to accept. She changed quickly into her a tank and shorts then crawled under the covers to join her distant wife; Her everything.

The long, lean body slithered across the valley between their bodies on the king sized mattress. Jane brought her firm self against the perfectly rounded, heavenly soft back side of Maura and closed her eyes to the pain she felt at her wife's immediate reaction of pulling away. She wasn't deterred though, this was her marriage, THEIR marriage, and every minute she got to be next to Maura was worth fighting for. So she tried again, this time she was pleased when Maura responded by nestling her backside into her most sensitive areas, which responded immediately.

[Come a little closer, baby, I feel like layin' you down. On a bed sweet surrender where we can work it all out.]

That was the thing about Maura, even if their marriage wasn't at it's best she still had Jane wrapped around her perfectly manicured, highly trained finger. The brunette's body was tuned to the way the ME felt against her, near her, around her and in her. Every corner of her soul was filled with Maura, and now her lungs were filled with her sweet scent. A scent that bordered on floral but held just the right amount of musk to make it unique and addicting. Jane was flying high as a rocket after one small inhale.

The brunette brought her lips forward with the intention of leaving a small kiss behind an exposed ear, one of Maura's sweet spots. The blonde turned just enough for the puckered lips to meet her cheek. Hazel eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to adjust to the dark surroundings. A small mumble escaped her smile-less lips, saying words that sounded a lot like an excuse to get some sleep, causing Jane to tighten the hold she had on Maura's midsection.

"Just stay with me, please." Jane whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure she said it.

She didn't try to sound strong or in control. Jane knew that in order to heal she needed Maura to see her hurt and her vulnerability. Right then, at that moment, it was all on display and seeping from every word she had said. The blonde noticed, she must have, because she immediately sank back down into her comfortable surrounds and let Jane hold her.

[There ain't nothin' that love can't fix. Girl, it's right here at our fingertips. So come a little closer baby, I feel like layin' you down.]

Jane snuggled closer and closer still, making sure there wasn't space between her and the one thing that meant the most to her. She buried her face in fragrant hair and pressed her lips against the back of Maura's neck. There was so much she wanted to say. So many questions to ask, problems to solve, demands to make, and secrets to expose; her mouth just couldn't form the words. Jane Rizzoli was never good with her words when she needed to be, but her actions always spoke volumes. She searched for a hand to hold and when she found it she intertwined their fingers, relishing the simple intimacy of it. With her arms around Maura and her face resting gently against her neck, Jane waited. She waited for a sign, she held her breath for the moment her wife gave an indication that she was still in this too.

It was a small movement, a feather light grip, and a barely there shift in position, but Maura took Jane's hand and placed it over her heart. Nestled tightly between her breasts and held firmly in her own hand. It was all Jane needed to know the only direction she could move was forward. Tonight would be a fresh start, the first step in the healing process they both needed as individuals as well as a couple.

[Come a little closer, baby, I feel like lettin' go of everything that stands between us, and the love we used to know.]

At the first feel of skin on skin, when Jane's left hand made it's way beneath the silk of Maura's pajama shirt to make contact with the taut abdomen beneath, the brunette held back a whimper. It was like a new experience all over again. Like their first time except her mind flooded with memories of all the past rendezvous and stolen kisses. Heated moments that blossomed between them often and didn't stop until recent years. Jane had no idea how much she missed the soft skin until it was burning beneath her fingertips once again. She danced her fingers along the each ripple of skin and along the crescent of her navel. The taller woman brought her lips down to make contact with the side of Maura's neck, using a bit more pressure and nibbling slightly at the flesh so the woman in her arms felt her kiss through and through. Jane noticed the sharp intake of air before she felt the body press harder against her.

"I miss you." Jane confessed against the reddening skin. Maura turned in the brunette's arms at the small confession. She looked deep into the chocolate eyes she knew so well. Her small hand appeared from beneath the covers to allow her index finger to rest on the dimple of Jane's square chin. There were so many emotions swimming inside, fighting each other to make their way to the forefront. The last thing Maura expected was the appearance of tears, so when they sprang to life she gathered her wife in her arms and held her as if she were her lifeline.

"Shhhh...I'm right here, baby." She spoke quietly into an ear that was buried deep beneath raven curls. They laid quiet for countless minutes. If it weren't for the undercurrent of a lost passion found, the two women would have fallen asleep, but a runaway pair of lips started peppering Jane's face with small kisses. Kisses that started at her hairline and ended at a red-tipped ear. Sculpted cheekbones were next, followed by closed, damp eyelids and eventually she covered the rest of the beautiful face before her. She purposely saved Jane's lips for last, wanting to savor the feel of the soft skin long forgotten. She couldn't remember the last time they had kissed, REALLY kissed. Anything beyond a simple hello or goodbye was part of a memory she failed to recall. So when their lips met she was reminded of everything good in life, all the light that had always drowned out the dark, and all the smiles that overcame frowns.

[I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain. Let it wash all the hurt away. So come a little closer baby, I feel like lettin' go.]

Maura kissed her wife slowly at first, leaving an imprint of her lips as if it were their very first kiss. She took Jane's upper lip between her own and lingered there before paying the same attention to a slightly fuller lower lip. The blonde had forgotten what a marvel the detective's mouth was, how dangerous it's actions could be. A talkative Maura could easily be silenced by one small kiss, never mind the things that were possible when the heat was turned up. But for now she kept it simple, she let herself drown in the softness of home before she ran the tip of her tongue along the center of Jane's upper lip. She continued her slow pace as Jane opened up to her, allowing her own tongue to slide along the velvety softness of it's partner in the slow, exquisite dance. Maura was the first to make a noise when Jane filled her hands with the doctor's curvy backside. It wasn't an action meant to increase the speed of things, it was meant to get closer to the woman she so desperately needed.

Maura put one leg between Jane's thighs and used the leverage to get the stronger woman onto her back. For just a moment she stared down at the woman who had been her world for close to twenty years. She wasn't even aware of the broad smile on her face until it was mirrored back.

Jane was smiling while a fresh wave of tears started to stream down the sides of her face. The feeling of Maura's body on top of her, the pleasant weight making it hard for her to take a full breath made her feel more alive than she had in a long time. When she removed her hands from one of her favorite places to move them up and under Maura's shirt she was greeted by a girly giggle. An innocent giggle that was heaven to her ears. She dug her nails into Maura's flesh when a wave of emotion hit her chest like an iron fist. Jane closed her eyes immediately, flinching at the thought of the words her broken wife spoke only one night before.

"What is it, Jane?" Maura held herself steady on her left elbow as she cupped Jane's face with her right hand. Soothing the woman with a gentle caress on her cheek.

Jane looked Maura in the eyes when she replied. "Please don't give up," At Maura's confused looked she finished by choking out, "on us."

[If there's still a chance then take my hand, and we'll steal away off into the night 'till we make things right. The suns gonna rise on a better day.]

Maura kissed her wife with renewed fervor. A level of passion she never knew herself capable of. In that kiss she renewed every vow, every promise, and she gave herself fully. Between kisses the blonde managed to whisper a reply, "Never."

Jane flipped them back over so Maura was beneath her. In a quick motion she had the medical examiner's well trained hands pinned above her head, held firmly against the plush mattress. The tears had yet to dry but Jane's concentration was no longer on the pain, but on the things the woman beneath her forced her to feel. All the painfully pleasant things that coursed through her bloodstream after just a few minutes of kissing. Maura spread her legs instantly, inviting the slender woman closer. Jane didn't hesitate. She pressed herself against the other woman, her hips grinding and circling of their own volition. Jane paused, lowered her lips and connected with Maura's in another slow, soul searching kiss. Tonight wasn't just about pleasure, it was about healing. It was about wading through all the bullshit daily life threw at them in order to find themselves and the simple connection that sparked true love so many years ago. It was about the rediscovery of Rizzoli and Isles.

[Come a little closer baby, I feel like strippin' it down. Back to the basics of you and me, and what makes the world go round.]

The next time their lips separated it was to allow Jane the distance necessary to pull at the silk top that was serving as an unnecessary barrier. The lanky woman sat back on her knees and gripped the expensive material in her hands. She looked into Maura's hooded eyes for a moment, a devilish smile on her lips, before forcefully parting the shirt. Buttons scattered across the bed and the hardwood floors, the clicking noises echoed through the room. At first Jane expected a protest, admonishment, or possibly even Maura cooling down, but none of that happened. Instead a whole new flame appeared in her wife's eyes and her own shirt was ripped from her body in seconds. In thirteen years she had never heard the Chief ME growl, but growl she did. Jane's shirt was thrown across the room, taking a bottle of water from the nightstand with it. A delicate hand played at the elastic waistband of the athletic woman's shorts, dancing it's way inside. Long, thin fingers pushed past the simple black briefs Jane chose that morning and sank into hot wetness.

Jane fell forward onto her lover, her best friend, her life. She rested her forehead against Maura's bare shoulder and moaned loudly as her most sensitive spots were being circled by soft fingertips.

A whimper of disapproval left her lips when Maura withdrew her hand. She demanded Jane to remove the rest of their clothes. The brunette obeyed, taking her time with removing every last article and reveling in each newly exposed inch of skin. When the material was taken away she left kisses in it's wake. By the time both women were naked, each of the doctor's long, devastatingly toned legs were burning from the softness of Jane's lips. The detective ended her exploration with a soft kiss to the mound of flesh that was glistening and begging for her attention.

Maura immediately wound her left hand into the abundant curls atop Jane's head. She didn't want her lover to move, but she didn't encourage Jane to continue her actions either. Maura was taking the time to enjoy the closeness. She could feel the other woman's warm breath against her already heated skin, cooling the spot where she was drenched. A chill ran up her spine, covering her damp body with a layer of delicious goosebumps.

[Every inch of you against my skin. I wanna be stronger than we've ever been. So come a little closer baby, I feel like strippin' it down.]

When Jane's tongue finally made an appearance, making it's way through Maura's wet flesh, the ME's hips bucked off the mattress in search of more contact. There was no more contact. Jane pulled away and started to trail kisses from her womanly hip bones, up her taut yet soft belly, continuing to each breast in turn and finally landing on parted lips. Maura sucked on Jane's tongue hungrily, savoring the taste of herself mixing with Jane's natural spice. It was the most heady, intoxicating flavor, it almost seemed too indulgent. _Almost_.

A sense of belonging washed over the women as their bare skin met from head to toe. Without words, both women knew exactly what to do next, what would feel amazing and what could bring them closer. Two fingers entered each woman simultaneously. Maura swallowed Jane's cries and echoed them right back into the brunette's mouth. They both started moving in time, enjoying the well known dance that may not have been practiced recently, but it was one neither would ever forget.

[Come a little bit closer, baby.]

Fingers were curling, backs were arching, breasts were heaving, but neither woman relinquished the hold they had on the others lips. It was as if being connected by their most intimate areas, the areas that only belonged to each other, allowed them to feel the connection they always shared in their hearts. There was so much love there, love that was always and would always be there. In those moments they knew they were unbreakable. No matter what life threw at them, no matter what case would turn up tomorrow, and no matter who came along and tried to shake their foundation, they'd have each other to come home to. They'd lay next to each other each night and heal the hurt with their hands.

Jane cried out when she felt herself on the verge of a precipice she so desperately wanted them to leap from together. With a little extra pressure with the heel of her palm and a sharp bite to the sensitive flesh that connected Maura's sexy neck to her sexy shoulder brought the blonde along with her.

[Just a little bit closer, baby.]

Jane pulled back slightly and looked down into hazel eyes that took on a darker shade of green in moments like these. They were shimmering with unshed tears and so much love that she almost came from that sight alone. But she willed and she waited, holding on until she knew neither would be alone in the explosive pleasure. Jane moved her hips in time to the fingers moving in and out of her, beads of sweat traveled from her brow to her nose, releasing their grip on her flesh and splashing against Maura flushed chest. Jane felt her wife tightening around her, pulsating and begging for release. In a silent exchange they knew it was time to crash, burn, surrender, lose, win, survive, and die.

[Come a little bit closer, baby.]

Their lips smashed together, their teeth clashed and Jane knew she most likely split her lip but that made the experience all the more intense. The pleasure matched the pain and took over their bodies. Tears fell and laughter erupted. Screams bounced off the walls while Gods were summoned and names were tangled with desperate breaths leaving bruised lips.

Jane collapsed onto Maura, her weight was welcomed. She nestled her face into the blonde hair that clung to a damp neck. Once Maura's breathing had evened out she started to place small kisses onto her wife's temple, encouraging her to turn her head. Their eyes locked once again and the ME found the strength to speak again.

"I'll always be yours."

No other words were needed. With one sentence they knew, they felt the renewal of a forever together. Jane lowered her head again and moved her body off to the side of Maura but kept their legs entwined. The smaller woman wrapped her detective in her arms and held her tight. In the silence she knew everything was going to be ok.

[Come a little closer, baby. I feel like layin' you down.]


End file.
